


What if the Storm Ends?

by KaranSeraph



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranSeraph/pseuds/KaranSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipstream and Acid Storm are among reinforcements called to Earth to gather energy to revitalize Cybertron, and apparently find storms a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if the Storm Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> Decepticon version of consent is allowing the other to live; this only gets as far as robots grasping and kissing.
> 
> Inspired heavily by the song [The Lightening Strike Part :1 What if the Storm Ends - Snow Patrol](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGcPJooXT1o), as well as a [photo prompt depicting a turbine farm as seen from the window of a train](http://twitpic.com/1wrxxa).

_The year is 1995. The Autobots have won many of Earth's nations into their alliance, against the Decepticons. However, energy raids are on the increase, as Decepticon Leader Megatron orders even more reinforcements from Cybertron through the Space Bridge, to harvest the energy needed to revitalize Cybertron, now firmly under Decepticon control._

 

The slender, violet Seeker hopped over the speeding passenger train and alighted gracefully on turbine heels, on the grass-covered field of the turbine farm, in the Earth-nation of Germany. The passengers of the train were no doubt distracted from the view of the storm clouds and churning turbine blades by the giant femme-bot; she was momentarily distracted by the vegetation. It took getting used to: slick and treacherous to turbine heels when wet, highly flammable in proximity to thruster fire when dry. Nasty stuff.

But the atmosphere, which Cybertron lacked, she loved. Right now, the skies overhead were a masterpiece of Decepticon science and art. Heavy, dark thunder clouds, like gunmetal shot with silver, and a fierce, warm wind. The air about the turbine farm was charged, ionized. It was like flowing through electricity to walk across the damp grass towards the generator house. Lightening forked between sky and ground. And then thunder sounded, close on its tail, like a sonic boom.

A shame the Rainmakers were so rarely dispatched away from Cybertron. Their work within atmosphere was just divine, not that she put much faith in deities.

A comm message came via radio, distorted slightly with static - Overcast had explained that the site-to-site laser comms, although less affected by electrical interference in the atmosphere, had the potential to attract and channel lightening, as they heated narrow columns of air. //Rain-1 to Halo-1, have you accessed the capacitors, yet?"\\\

//Halo-1 responding. Enroute now. Just admiring your craft.\\\

There was static, and then, //I will come down to assist.\\\

//Understood.\\\ Acid Storm was Leader of the Rainmaker Trine, but with the clouds already seeded, he was not needed above. Overcast and Dreadwind were disciplined soldiers, and did not slack-off in their duties like members of some other trines. With Overcast generating lightening and Dreadwind assisting in creating temperature differentials and vortices, they would discourage Earthlings from approaching, while working these turbines to their limit. She would have no trouble filling the energon cubes.

Acid Storm set-down as she was forcing her way into the control house with her bare hands; servo motors powering elegant, black digits through the layers of sheet metal and insulation. The acid-green Seeker joined in the deconstruction, and they soon had access to the farm's controls, monitoring system and capacitors. She un-subspaced, and then expanded the containment cubes, from storage. She stooped to the human-scale controls and manipulating the devices with the tips of her digits, deactivated the High Wind Speed Automatic Shut Down. "Ready," she said.

"I'll help fill the cubes."

She let him. It was among her tasks, but Acid Storm, though as thoroughly a Decepticon as she, wasn't the sort to do poor work in the hope that it would reflect badly on a superior or fellow. Not that either of them lacked the propensity for backstabbing, but his attack would always come in manipulation of information and her vengeances were usually rather personal and physical.

The cubes filled quickly, as the storm the Rainmakers had conjured threw wind at the turbines. The raw power of it all was just...heady. A force of nature tamed by science. She licked her darkly-painted lips, thinking of the energon they would have, as she looked up as thick drops of rain began to fall.

"It suits you," Acid Storm said.

"What is that?"

He smiled, "The storm seems to agree with you, Slipstream."

She gave a smirky smile in return. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Of course." Acid Storm rose and stood behind Slipstream as she looked out from the control house to the turbine towers, and the sky above. The rain fell heavily, and she stepped away from the house to enjoy the shower.

Her proximity sensors told her Acid Storm followed. She felt him then, one hand on the back of her wing; it was unmistakably forward. She did not react immediately, intent on the sensations of rain, and metal digits; she was deciding whether she wanted to stop him.

Acid Storm withdrew his hand.

"Did I order you to stop?" She demanded.

Lightning struck one of the nearby turbine towers, only slightly taller than either of them, and was conducted to ground. For a moment everything was brightly lit, as she turned to face Acid Storm. He was smiling, slightly.

"No, but us being equal rank, it wouldn't matter."

She huffed, expelling heated air that clouded in the cool rain. "It I wanted you to stop, I would have-"

Acid Storm closed the space between them, quick as the lightening flashing above. His hands grasped her arms, as he leaned-in to whisper at her audio receptor. "If you can be more responsive, this time I won't stop."

The thunder boomed, and she turned her head to catch his mouth with her dark lips. He was responsive, lip components rasping over hers with increasing force.

She drew back, slightly, crimson optics gazing into a like pair. "If this gets around - If you tell the Air Commander - I will kill you!"

"You can try." He maintained his grasp on her arms, and pressed his mouth to hers, allowing her to take sample of him. He tasted of rainwater, energon and oils; sweet, yet faintly bitter, with an acidic tang. His mouth moved to her neck, and she raised her optics to the sky.

She was his, for the duration of the storm.


End file.
